Hermione Granger: Heiress of the Vampyre throne
by badger-dude
Summary: Vamps,Werewolves,death and War. Hermione Grangers world is completly turned upside down when her parents are dead and she finds out that she is the heir of a dying nation.Oh and Draco malfoy is also the heir of the Vampires,sworn enemy of her race how fun
1. Prolouge

Hermione Granger: Heiress of the Vampyre Throne  
Background info 

Vampyres and Vampires are two different beings. Vampires are pale-skined humanoid creatures. They have long canines and a thirst for blood.  
A vampire must drink blood once every month of they will be forced to suck dry the next victim they see.  
Vampires are afraid of sunlight as it burns their sensitive skin. They can however spent around 5 minutes in the sun before the burning becomes so unbearable that the vampire spontaneously combusts.  
Vampires are repulsed by holy items, symbols and relics. They are also deterred by the smell of Garlic but most vampires develop a strong resistance due to the fact that they often do not even breath, another point about the bcakground of Vampires.  
Vampires are immortal and have no need to breath. Their blood is very dark, almost black and their wounds heal almost immediately due to the strong magic that flows through their blood.  
They can be killed by beheading, explosives, high exposure to sunlight or a stake being pierced through their unbeating hearts. Another less orthadox way is to strave them of blood. However this is rarely a case as the Vampires have enough strength to hold their own in a wreastle against a mountain troll.And it is very hard to contain a blood crazed Vampire

Vampyres originated from captured Vampires who were changed and mutated by wizards in an attempt to have a powerful, immortal army to face down all invaders. Developed in secret deep below the ministry the unspeakables used countless methods of depraved torture to mould and shape their new creations. In a ministry record book it mentions the use of magic to paralyse the Vampires (or soon to be vampyres)joints and leading them out into the sunlight where they left them for extended periods of time, almost killing their new 'pets'. This gave the creatures the ability to withstand long periods in the sun and soon the first batch of Vampyres were created who were totally imune tothe suns effect. However over time the abilities decreased but themodern vampyresstill withhold their ability to resist sunlight better than their brother-kin.However one night the Vampyres broke free from their bonds. The foolish ministry workers had no accounted for the new extent to the vampyres strength and had neglected to change or strengthen the manacles.

Like creature possessed the Vampyres slaughtered every human insight. Their urge for blood overtaking all sense of personal saftey as tehy threw themselves at the Aurors and unspeakables, carvind a bloody swaythe through their ranks.They left a trail of death and destruction in their path as they fled the human occupied cities. T urning to their old comrades for aid  
For a few years the new Vampyres lived with their old comrades but in the end were thrown out of the hives, banished for life.

During their imprisonment Ministry magi-scientists modified the Vampyres so they were stronger, more agile and tougher than their vampire cousins. The wizards eliminated the need to stay hidden from the light and only have an immense dislike for it due to its brightness.  
Vampyres however, unlike their weaker, but more numerous cousins. Need to drink blood every week or they will go into the same sort of rage that allowed the experimental species to overcome an entire company of Aurors (estimated 125 wizards) and several magi-scientists, not to mention destroy whole villages in their plight to freedom.

Vampyres have hated both Wizards and their Vampire cousins immensely and have a strong bond with the Werewolves, the only species that gave them hospitality throughout their plight. Over time the vampyres abilities have faded however they still remain a deadly threat to all that crosses them. The vampire and vampyre races have long been strugaling for dominance over the underground hives and sewers. However in one of the most famous deceptions in Vampyre history the Vampire king Lucifur possesed the mind of one of the members of the Vampyre royal family, ordering to slay his family in exchange for power. When the Vampyre was free from his possesion he realised what he had done and hunted down and slew Lucifer. However the young vampyre princes wounds were fatal and he died just moments after his rescue from the Vampire kings lair.  
However it was a common practice forboth the vampyre and Vampire monarchs to send one of their children out into the mortal world, to allow the continuation of the races bloodline and to establish colonies above ground.

And since then no heir has come to claim the title of Heir to either race. However in recent years it has been prophesisaed that on the Heirs sixteenth birthday the Heir will be ready to take up their duty.

It seems that time is upon the world again as both will Heirs awaken to take up their mantle and once again lead their races armies onto the field of battle. The conflict will end when one Heir slays the other. Until then both races can only hope that their respective Heir will ocme forward soon.


	2. 1

A/n: Yes I decided to continue this..... Unfortunatly I have like.... 17 stories as WIP and have been taking time on those.

Encase you didn't realise it, the 1st chapter is more of a background story. Things contained in it (Like the city they speak of) won't make sense until later

Anyways this is the long awaited second chapter enjoy :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Well well well, look what we've got here"

Hermione turned and saw two men standing behind her. And by the looks on their faces, they didn't just want a friendly chat. She knew she shouldn't have gone out today.

It had all started with her muggle friend Claire phoning her up and asking her if she wanted to come swimming with her. Of course she had immediately accepted, who would have wanted to stay indoors bored stiff all day. When she had arrived at the leisure centre which housed the pool, she had met up with Claire and Katie, Katie was another of her muggle friends.

After a few hours of fun she had left her friends claiming that she had homework to do, the real reason was that she had begun feeling strangely uncomfortable there. All the while it had seemed like she was being watched.

On her way home it had began raining and she had been forced to duck in under a small porch and wait for the downpour to end.

And that was how she arrived here, alone and soaked.

The men looked like they were in their late 20's, both had a hint of a shadow on their faces giving the impression of macho-ness.

Hermione had always hated people like this.

"So what are you doing here at this time of night little girl?" asked the taller of the two. "Do you want to come in for... a drink" the man stepped a bit closer and put his arm against the wall while on her other side the other did the same, effectively blocking her in

"Umm. No thank you.... I need to be going"

She tried to get away but the man stopped her. Pulling her back

"You can't go out there in this weather, come inside and we'll set you up for the night"

"I said no thank you I need to get home..."

She was cut off by the man lunging forward and pinning her against the door.

"Well what a pity. Because you won't be going home now" The man moved his hand down and began feeling her breasts. With all her strength she tried to push him off her but only succeeded to push him a few centimetres back.

"Awwww. Isn't it sweet. The little girl's frightened. Take a look at this Ern. She wants her mummy....."

"Let go of me!" she screamed trying with all her might to push him off

"No, I don't think I will" the an said before pushing her inside the house. The second man, Ern, simply watched.

Once inside the man began forcefully leading her into a room. What was in the room she would never know, for she did the only thing she thought she could do under the circumstances. She kicked him, with all her might, in a way that effectively removed him from the gene pool.

As the man doubled over. Hermione sprinted for the door. The second man lunged at her but missed and crashed into the wall. However the amn simply shrugged the knock off and gave chase. Nobody got away with hurting his friend.

Hermione had never been a good runner. And even in the adreniline indused state she could not out run the man. She regretted being a good person then. A good _lawful_

person who would avoid breaking the rules at all costs. A good person who would leave their wand at home simply for the sake of not being expelled.

The second man had caught up with her and the enxt thinh she knew she was face down in the mud. More footsteps approached and a foot landed in her side.

"You bitch!" the first man said. His face had lost all trace of colour and every movement seemed strained "You'll pay for that!"

The man reached inside his coat and drew out a knife. Hermione froze.

Suddenly the man stiffened as a long, sharp looking knife was drawn across his throat.

"One move and you're a dead man"


	3. 2

A/n: Sorry Pen2Paper but as you will see it is Not Draco (cries of owwwhhhh from random females in the crowd, wait what the fk are they doing outside my house?) Also did you steal those quote thingies from my bio (does ebil stare of doom . any ways I have to go now, my order from (www . villain supply . com )has just arrived BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA now I must retire to my ebil secret volcano base inside mount Etna that no one will ever know about NO ONE I TELL YOU!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

PUT YOU FAITH IN THE MOOSELORD

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

THE MOOSELORD PROTECTS

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

By order of the grand high moose: The mooselord does not exist and anybody/bodies mentioning the aforementioned moose will be ex… (Gun shots)

XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX

_Suddenly the man stiffened as a long, sharp looking knife was drawn across his throat._

"One move and you're a dead man" 

Behind her attacker stood a pale skinned man, his greasy black hair hung down to his shoulders.

Her attacker dropped his knife but the pale skinned man didn't relax his grip on the knife.

"You will turn around and go home you will not remember this encounter and you will not ever attempt anything like this again."

The man shrugged and walked off as if in a daze. The pale skinned man turned his face to her.

"Return to your home. Forget this ever happened. Your time will come."

Hermione nodded, still in shock over what just happened. The man used her astonishment to her advantage, taking the initiative and disappearing into the night.

It was only then that Hermione realised the rain had stopped. She got up and slowly began to walk home. After the events of the day she needed some rest.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The night air was cold as Jimmy Sullivan surveyed the streets around him. He and his partner Marco had been sent here by the boss to confirm a deal. Titan had offered the boss a large amount of crack cocaine in exchange for a strangely small sum of money and this would be when the deal would be confirmed.

By tomorrow, this stuff would have hit the streets and the boss would make sure they were very rich men. However Jimmy was a veteran of bad deals and never came out unprepared, under his coat he carried a pair of desert eagle pistols. Marco was slimily armed, this time with a powerful 12-gauge pump action shotgun. Neither was taking a chance.

The sound of an engine startled Jimmy from his thoughts as a black Mercedes drew close, before coming to a halt a few feet away. The doors opened and 2 men stepped out, the fourth staying in the car. One of the men leaned against the car and lit a cigarette while the other 2 walked over to him and his partner, the shorter of the two carrying a similar weapon to Marco's.

"You got the money?"

"Yeah."

"Good"

"You got the goods?"

"Im afraid that we unfortunately did not have the means to transport such a large amount of the substance and wish you to tell your boss to arrange a proper method of transport."

"Then Sir Titan will have to wait before he can get his grubby little hand son the bosses money"

"Oh really?" the man reached into his jacket and Jimmy tensed, prepared to draw his pistols at a moments notice.

"Sir Titan wishes you to give your boss this" the man slowly drew out a sealed envelope and handed it over to Jimmy who put in inside his top jacket pocket

A gunshot rent the air and Jimmy fell back against his car, blood trickling from the wound. Marco gapped at the smoking pistol in the tall mans hand, his letter drawing ploy had worked and the men had not noticed him drawing the pistol with his over.

Marco swung his shotgun towards the men and let loose a series of point blank shots into the men in front of him, the taller man fell dead while the shorter one with the shotgun dropped to his knees as he clutched his side. The smoking man by the car had now dropped his cigarette and in its place he now held a large silver pistol. Marco leapt out of the way as two loud barks emitted from the muzzle, blowing the front passenger door of the car to shreds. Marco came up and fired but his aim was bad and only succeeded in clipping the mans thigh. The man swore and levelled his gun towards Marco, Marco cocked the slide and took aim at his opponent, all was still as the two men faced off.

Movement caught his eye ad Marco turned to see the driver had slipped out of his car and was also pointing a pistol at Marco. His blood ran cold as he saw the two mens grins before they let rip. Bullet after bullet smashed into Marco as he keeled over. The sound of footsteps reached his ears as he saw above him the looming shape of his counterpart, shot gun raised at his head. Marco offered a quick prayer as the slide was drawn back.

However before the trigger could be pulled the man was startled by the sound of sirens as a pair of police cars came into view lights ablaze. The men ran too their car and began to drive away. As life crept away from him, Marco weakly pushed himself off the ground. His face twisted into a feral, animalistic grin as h let loose a series of shots blowing the drivers head clean off and sending the car careening into the side of a nearby house, demolishing the wall before coming to rest. His shotgun now empty, Marco crawled over top Jimmy's unmoving form. His hands reached down and drew out one of his friends deadly pistols and aimed it at the wreck of the car, the door was opening and the face of his killer stared shocked at him from the inside of the car.

Marco with a professional ease cocked the gun and aimed at the cars rear, the mans expression changed from one of rag to one of frightful realisation as he realised what the man was going to do. Marco depressed the trigger and a 9mm bullet flew from the muzzle, the bullet twirled gracefully through the air before coming to an abrupt end in the petrol tank of the wrecked Mercedes.

An explosion lit up the small town that could be seen for miles.

And at the epicentre of it all, a young girl screamed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione had been awoken by the sound of gunshots, at first she had thought it was her fathers TV but then she realised that the sound was far too close. She cautiously sat up and peeked outside her window and caught site of a man laying keeled over next to the pavement behind him was a bullet wracked old red ford Anglia that reminded her of the time Ron and Harry had nearly been expelled for flying onto the Hogwarts grounds in one. However Mr Weasleys bad decorating talent had not included a dead body and a smear of blood. Upon seeing this Hermione through her hands to her face in shock. She was about to run to her parents when a police car zoomed into view. The men ran to the car and started the engine but the wounded man on the floor had already fire of a shot and seemingly killed the driver. Hermione screamed as the car careened of and crashed into the wall below her. She fell to the ground, disorientated, just as she was about to stand a huge explosion sent her flying straight through the window. Her unconscious body smashed hard into the cheap metal roof of the ford and she laid still.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	4. 3

**A/n: Happy New Year!**

**XOXOXOX**

She fell to the ground, disorientated; just as she was about to stand a huge explosion sent her flying straight through the window. Her unconscious body smashed hard into the cheap metal roof of the ford and she laid still.

XOXOXOX

It had been two weeks since the event. A few minutes after the explosion paramedics had been called to the scene but all persons present were pronounced dead on the scene.

All but one.

Hermione had been taken to the police station; no one had known what to do with her. This was until an old woman with strangely familiar thin-lined lips arrived claiming to be her great grandmother on her mother's side.

Once outside the station Minerva Mcgonagal had removed the charm and had taken Hermione to Hogwarts.

Here she had stayed for the last two weeks, tomorrow was to be her birthday but the thought of being 16 only filled her with dread. None of her friends knew yet, but Hermione was now temporarily taking up residence at Hogwarts. She had nowhere else to go, and all her possessions minus her wand were destroyed in the resulting blaze. She took comfort when it was found that her parents had died quickly and painlessly.

She was staying in one of the many towers at Hogwarts. The exquisitely furnished room guarded by a passworded portrait that only Dumbledore and she knew the password to. Dobby had been tasked with attending to her every need; though at first she had argued that she was fine and could perfectly do everything on her own, Dobby had insisted that he would help any friends of "mister Harry Potter sir!"

Her first Errand to him was to fetch her some clean robes and clothes but upon opening her wardrobe she found a huge pile of richly decorated robes. She had asked Dumbledore about them and he had explained that her room used to belong to an old wizarding band that had toured the school many years ago.

Dobby had returned with the required black school robes and muggle attire she had asked for. Since then she had not asked him to do anything else apart from bringing her meals up to the tower. She however, had suspicions he had been doing the cleaning as well but Dobby always denied this.

She lay back on the rich silk sheets of her four-poster and sighed. Tomorrow she would be 16, a young adult, she would be able to do proper FUN teenage things, things her parents had always forbidden her to do.

Thinking this brought back the memory of her parents and she was forced to fight back her tears. Her parents would not live to see their little girl grow up.

XOXOXOXOX

A/n: This was supposed 2 be posted ages ago but I was gonna add more but I decided id give a little indicator I am not dead…. Yet (Opens curtain slightly to see massive horde of Draco fan girls still camped outside)

A/N I have only one thing to ask of all those who read this. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. Just click the little icon down in the left hand corner of the screen. Thank you, see ya next chapter


	5. 4

From: WTF.( )

dude. you are such an asshole. your eyes don't change colour, that's impossible.

stop kidding yourself that you're OMG SPESHUL. secondly, woohoo, i'm english too

but you don't see me making a big fuss over it. grow up - no one cares what

nationality you are. the same goes for your religion. thirdly, the "jokes" on

your bio page? are so, so, so NOT funny. come on, 'Who was the first person to

say, "See that chicken over there ... I'm gonna eat the first thing that comes

out if its butt"?' how pathetic. it doesn't even make sense. our ancestors knew

birds laid eggs, they often went looking for nests so that they could take the

eggs and eat them. it was the next logical step to domesticate birds. also,

there is so much wrong with your story, but i'm not even going to go there.

when you've become a bit more humble, we'll talk.

YAY MY FIRST FLAME! WOOHOO! People I think I may have our hacker/virus sender. Now lets get down to business:

1)Eyes actually CAN change colour. Its very rare but it can happen due to such things as temperature, the same way your pupils dilate when you see sumone you hate or when you clench your fists in anger like many others would do at receiving a flame.

2)How am I flaunting the fact im English? Whats so great? OH MY GOD IM NOT FRENCH, GERMAN OR AMERICAN! IM ENGLISH! OMG LETS ALL DANCE AROUND THE HAPPY TREE!

3)Religion? WTF are you on about? I just put I am a Christian male so what?

4)Yeah but think about it. Lets take Mr Ug. Now Mr Ug one day was walking through the forest when he spots a strange creature. Now Mr Ug got hungry so decided to kill the strange thing. However when Mr Ug got close enough to throw his spear he watched in amazement as the creature dropped an oval shaped white thing out of its butt.

Now why would Mr Ug eat such a thing?

5)Well lets see your story? No you don't even have an account! DO YOU! See. Your to much of a pussy to even make an account! Come back and flame me again when YOU have a story and an account!

NEXT!

iza123

interesting start. However, your chapters are far too short. They need to be five or six times longer. As a result of your short chapters, you are taking far too long to get into your story. Please lengthen them

That last chapter was only 10 complete. Just had to post Something so you didn't all try and kill me.

**Anyways onto the much awaited chapter 5(?) I can't actually believe how popular this fic is!. 30 reviews after 4 short chapters! Oh a note on pronunciation differences between the two races:**

**Vampire: Vamp - ire**

**Vampyre: Vam - pyre**

**Small but important difference. Oh by the way if you're a vampire lover get the demo of Bloodrayne! Its great and pretty cheap by now. Thanks to all my reviewers btw and im sorry again for such a long awaited update.**

XOXOXOXOXOX 

The pitch black midnight sky was cloudless, the moon shining a welcome slither of light own onto the overgrown forest path.

Even the crickets had finally laid down to rest, the owls fast asleep inside the shadowy castle owlery while black bats flew from tower to tower, their high shrieked cries inaudible to a normal humans hearing. However it was not a normal human that was currently listening. The lanky black shadow lay silent in the bushes, gleaming yellow eyes unblinking as they stared straight ahead at the sheer walls of the castle as their owner studied for a weak point while watching for movement. A small kink of light shone out from one of the many tower windows. The figures emotionless gaze watched as a shadow moved across the window and it reached out with its senses, narrowing his mind to focus on that one faint glimmer of light. However, even with the figures best efforts his mind could not pierce the intricate web of wards and defences and he was repulsed. Panting slightly from the effort he straightened himself.

'Old habits die hard.' The figure thought grimly to itself as the panting abruptly ceased 'Remembering mortal habits would be no good now.'

He sighed and rolled over onto his back before slowly sending in his hourly report. Looking back up at the sky he saw a wisp of cloud pass over the slowly descending bright shimmering ball of light. No mortal would be able to see its small gradual descent but his senses had long since been fine-tuned to the point of perfection. His shift was over and with a thought he silently disappeared.

However if he had stayed for only a few seconds longer he would have clearly seen the outline of a young girl staring sadly out at the night sky. Her soul and heart aching for the ones she had lost. A few minutes later the figure retreated however even the heavy veil of sleep could not keep back to kind of demons that plagued her and it was only a nervous shell of a once confident and proud young woman who left the tower the following morning, this time unwatched as the sanctuary of daylight settled around her, keeping away both those who wished to harm her and those who wished to help.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

That night the mysterious figure had returned however along side him stood two more shadowy figures. Tonight was the night of the full moon, the time when their kind had the most control over their urges and were at the peak of their strength. Normally the wards around Hogwarts castle prevented any intrusion by a magical-creature not approved by the Headmaster but the calling each and every one of their kind had sensed the night before had filled them with a sense of urgency. No others had been able to arrive in time to help, this was a stealth mission not a simple slaughter raid or a kidnapping, leave such brutal acts of savage butchery to the likes of the Vampires. This was not the normal slash and burn approach used to secure a member of their kind, this single mission could determine the survival of their race and they could not mess it up. Success weighed upon stealth, and these three were the best suited to this kind of mission.

The figure from the night before turned to his companions.

"The castle is surrounded by a powerful net of repelling wards, even once we can get through all of our main advantages will be lost. We will be functioning as if we were in daylight so that means we must be as quick as possible and avoid all confrontations. The target is inside the northwest-most towers but from our preliminary scouting there is no way up from the exterior. My sight cannot penetrate past the walls so were going by smell here. Use non-lethal methods only to subdue any sentries or guards we come across. Once inside me and Melissa will split up and search the castle, Corwin you will need to make sure we have an escape route planned. As I said the wards are going to be as tough as hell to break through and once inside we loose our advantage of stealth, speed and especially flight, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way people."

The second male figure, Corwin, nodded

"How many inside sir?"

"From what I can see from the exterior not very many, 6 at the most." Seeing his companions relaxing expressions he continued "However once the wards are broken we will only have a few minutes before support arrives for them, probably only Aurors but when word gets out of who's doing the break in then they'll have hunters on our tails."

An involuntary shudder passed through the group as they each recalled memories that they had vowed to stay hidden away. The mere mention of hunters was the equivalent of a mortal parent telling their young children about how the bogeyman would get them if they didn't be good. No vampire, Vampyre or other magical creature escaped when a Hunter was on their trail. If this mission went awry then they knew they would be dead before sunrise.

Finally the female broke the silence

"Ok let's move out!"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Corwin wired the last of the converted muggle explosives, a look of glee on his face. Unlike other magical races the Vampyres respected other races technologies and used them to their advantage. These bombs, when detonated would release a giant pulse of magic overwhelming the wards and allowing them to quickly rush in. Hopefully without managing to alert the ward keeper, though he knew that it was almost impossible to hope not to. Connecting the last of the wires Corwin made his way over to where his companions waited.

"90 seconds to detonation sir!"

"Good. Get ready to make a run for it"

The next minute past in silence. The three Vampyres were tense, this was the most daring mission all three had ever attempted, taking the lead from that time Melissa had successfully fought off that nest of vampires only to be confronted by the Hunters who had…

"15 seconds"

"Get ready"

Conwin began the whispered countdown

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1..."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The resulting blast of magical energy tore through the wards, renting giant tears in the thin fabric of magic. However even as the strands began to re-knit themselves the trio had leapt through. Suddenly Conwin grunted as a searing pain flowed through his chest. Melissa doubled over but continued her run and, being the fastest of the trio, she reached the giant shadowed entrance way first. Conwin and Damien, Damien being the name of the third Vampyre had only just reached the cover of the shadows as the door flew open and two mortals burst through wands in hand. As the two humans stared out at the forest Conwin signalled and the trio made their way inside the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Taken several quotes from the HP books here… see if you can find a few.

Somewhere deep inside Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry there sat a cosy set of rooms, overlooking the southern-most side of the castle.

Guarded by a grouchy gargoyle was the entrance to the part of the rooms accessible to the public, providing one had the password that is; Normally a sweet of some kind. This week the password happened to be _Chewits_. A muggle treat enjoyed by the muggle population of Britain. Coming in many flavours and forms. The most common being packets of Strawberry and Blackcurrant flavour sweets. Though many people would beg to differ that the sour apple flavour X-treme chewits are far more popular with the young muggles of today. However that is a debate for another time.

When the password (This week: Chewits. See above ) was spoken the gargoyle was forcibly moved aside, revealing a slowly rotating stairwell leading to a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat -- the Sorting Hat.

Hidden to all but the current presiding Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts was the remainder of the Headmaster's suite. A suite linked to the Headmasters office by a password-protected door, concealed by an ancient form of the Fidelius charm linked to the current presiding Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts. In the event of the current Head of the School's death the suite would become visible but would remain locked until the next Head bonded with the castle.

The suite was not as luxurious as one might imagine. A private study/ library adjourned from the main living area, which consisted of a large fireplace, 2 comfortable leather armchairs and a matching three-seater sofa. Branching off from this main living area was a modest sized bedroom commanding an excellent view of the school grounds. This window was naturally facing southwards but with a flick of the wand it could be reoriented to show another part of the school grounds.

The bedroom featured a grand wardrobe, another plush armchair, a small but ornate oak desk with matching high-backed chair, a small sectioned off bathroom and the final key item, a huge four poster bed engraved with the Hogwarts crest and sporting the four distinctive house mascot emblems.

And in this bed lay Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot (Sp), Defeater of The Dark Lord Grindlewald, key researcher of the twelve uses of Dragon Blood and current residing Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long elegant purple robes, covered in runic patterns, swirls, images of stars and moons and if one looked closely enough, a small cluster of yellow smiley faces. On his head he ore a matching nightcap, though sadly no yellow smiley faces could be found upon it. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles, which he still wore even at night, kept on his face by a simple sticking charm and reinforced with an unbreakable charm. His nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice, his wizened face showing signs of age. Oh and how could we forget? On his feet a pair of woollen socks snuggled tightly into the skin of his feet. Crudely decorated with what at first looked like a woolly sheep on stilts. However if you examined them closely you would be able to make out a portrait of the Headmaster himself, though he would still insist that it was the former. These socks were courtesy of Dobby. A Christmas present he had been more than delighted to receive and wore them far more than any other pair he possessed.

Currently the headmaster was snoozing, dreaming dreams of a far away magical island, one free from the threat of Dark Lords and Deatheaters. One where fluffy bunnies hopped from tree to tree, and birds chirp atop candy-cane perches. And where nymphs…

Suddenly a shrill alarm sounded from within his office. Albus Dumbledore woke mid-snore and was suddenly alert. Pausing only to grab his wand from the nightstand he made his way into his office. Loud voices echoed around the circular chamber. As he entered the portraits ceased their arguing and sat alert in their frames, waiting for the headmaster to speak. When it was evident that he was waiting for one of them to inform him of the situation, an ancient man with a long silver beard just longer then Dumbledore's own spoke up

"We have a problem, Headmaster."

Albus sighed, "Yes I'm aware of that. What caused the disturbance?"

"Something has breached the wards, the defenses recognize the threat as magical in origin, most likely some kind of dangerous magical creature and have taken measures to reinforce the wards. However Hogwarts has detected a foreign presence within the grounds and as a precaution has sealed herself. Nothing is getting in, and nothing is getting out." **Phineas** **said snidely.**

Albus sat down in his chair and sipped a warm cup of coca that had appeared o nhis desk. Merlin bless those house elves.

"Could this be Voldemort's doing?"

"We doubt it. Hogwarts would have informed us if she had detected any malicious intent." Evarard spoke up

Albus froze, Cup suspended halfway from his open mouth . "I thought you said it was a dangerous beast? Why would Hogwarts seal herself if it meant no harm?"

"Beasts. She detected at least two, more likely three. And I have my suspicions."

"I have them too Meldrad. Are you thinking…"

"Yes I think I am, Headmaster. As shown by Hogwart's refusal tio provide us with anymore information. And the fact that all the windows and doors in the castle are sealed. I believe Hogwarts intends to keep us inside, for what purpose I do not know."

Albus sighed wearily and stood and made his way over to the large office window.

"Show the intruders" he commanded. However the window wouldn't budge

"Show the intruders" He repeated.. The Image in the window suddenly flickered and went dead. Albus turned away and sat back down at his desk. Pouring himself another mug of coco.

Why would Hogwarts lock me inside my own office? No one else is inside the castle except…

"Miss Granger! Quick head over to …."

"Afraid not sir" The portrait of Armando Dippet cut him off "We are locked inside our frame. All we can hope is that the young Miss is locked safely inside the tower…"


End file.
